


What Idol Photobooks are actually used for

by TerriwRA



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Masturbation, Other, POV First Person, Transformation, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriwRA/pseuds/TerriwRA
Summary: Rena buys SayuSayu's latest photobook and masturbates while she is transforms as a man
Relationships: Fumino Sayuki/Minami Rena





	What Idol Photobooks are actually used for

As soon as I, Rena Minami, entered my room I eagerly shut the door as I pulled out a copy of SayuSayu's latest photobook titled only 'Sayuki History' and this was her lewdest photobook yet! I had often schlicked/fapped to SayuSayu's summer MVs but she always wore such modest swimsuits. Now, Now she was being a sexbomb after turning 20. And she was doing this for her fans. Hopefully my brother...

"Nee-chan are you going to handfuck to that Idol you like again?"

....

"I'll take your silence as a Yes. I'll go over to my Izumi's House to study with Mika-chan, Sawa-chan and my friend. Try not to get it on your body pillow this time. Seriously Nee-chan, you can transform into anyone you want and all you do with your powers is handfuck five times a day."

How did that little brat know? Rena thought. Oh right. He had once caught Rena when she was in male form. Rena had to explain why a stranger was in the apartment as well as what Magical Girls were.

Speaking of male form when the annoying brat left Rena transformed into her special form for the special occassion. A man with chiseled abs, toned arms. Rena's hair shrank back into a bushy blue and from her vag grew an impressively large male dick. In short Rena became male Rena. If SayuSayu could see Rena's extra impressive dick...Rena hardened!

Rena then flicked opened the photobook. It seemed to be filmed on some beach, possibly Australia or American. So far, pretty innocent. Sayu walking around in a white summer dress.

Oh yeah this was the good stuff! Rena thought as she began stroking to photos of SayuSayu taking off her dress and lying back in various poses in a innocent white bikini. How Rena longed to pin SayuSayu to the bed and stick it in her.

She flicked to the next page. Holy shit even lewder! SayuSayu was now wearing a tiny yellow bikini barely enough to cover her developed Sayus! You could clearly see her underboob. Rena stroked faster as she thought of shoving her dick between those Sayu's, and squeezing man milk all between her Sayus!

Ahhh! Thought Rena as she turned the page. It was even more erotic now! Sayu lying on her bikini, that thin fabric acting as a towel between her and the sand. Her breast squishing as she got a look at her cleavage. Her bikini now undone giving a good look at her soft back and her ass. How Rena wished to trace kisses along that back of hers.

Oh god thought Rena. She had never seen her Idol this erotic before. She was now wearing a frilly red panty and but nothing at all on her bra, covering her voluptuous chest with only one arm. She was smiling into the camera, Rena could only imagine that SayuSayu was teasing her. Her breath was becoming staggered and hazy,

Hnnngh. This was the hottest photo yet thought Rena as she began stroking herself rapidly. SayuSayu lying on her breast, covered only by a sheet and wearing nothing at all! She focused on the shape of her breast.

She took in that cute butt.

At this point I, Rena's imagination went wild. Rena wanted to throw off that white sheet and pin SayuSayu down. Rena wanted to fuck SayuSayu in her ass. Rena wanted to listen to SayuSayu moan her name as she begged her to fuck her faster. She wanted to flip her over and fuck her missionary taking in SayuSayu's lewd face through hazy eyes. She wanted to.

NNNNNNGH!

Rena threw her head back and she sprayed white cream. Making sure grip her shaft tight as she imagined it was Sayu's lower mouth gripping onto her taking in the spray of Rena's baby making fluid.

She cleaned up with a tissue. Wiping it all off. She took another glance at the lewd photobook and transformed back into her girl form. Rena smiled. She loved that SayuSayu was showing this side of herself.

Rena did not have enough. She was going to cum again and again and she knew she had a second photobook in her bag in case this one got too dirty.


End file.
